Manual para conquistar: o Hiperativo
by LikaNues
Summary: Sabe aquele momento onde a sua 'sorte muda? Aquele segundo, onde você sabe que vai cometer a maior 'burrada' da sua vida? E ainda assim, você segue...Eu sabia disso, no momento que meu otouto me ligou na madrugada de sábado pedindo que o pegasse junto com seu melhor amigo. Eu sabia que deveria ter dito um NÃO retumbante, mas eu sempre fui big brother. Agora estou aqui, loucamente


**Fanfic: O manual para conquistar: o Hperativo**

**Resumo:** Sabe aquele momento onde a sua 'sorte muda'? Aquele segundo, onde você sabe que vai cometer a maior 'burrada' da sua vida? E ainda assim, você segue...Eu sabia disso, no momento que meu otouto me ligou na madrugada de sábado pedindo que o pegasse junto com seu melhor amigo. Eu sabia que deveria ter dito um NÃO retumbante, mas eu sempre fui big brother. Agora estou aqui, loucamente apaixonado por um hiperativo e não sei o que fazer.

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Naruto e cia; {Peguei emprestado, a fim de diversão (^.~)} Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e associados.

Capa edita e criada por mim. Imagem base disponível no Google.

Tema maduro; Linguagem rude; Relação homossexual (Boyxboy);

Universo Alternativo. OCC,

Pensado para ser um Oneshot.{dividido em duas partes} - depende da resposta dos leitores. *-*'

Se não gosta, não leia. Basta clicar no [x] ali do curti seja bem vindo, pois foi feto com maior carinho para você! =^.^=

**Capítulo único - **

**A regra de ouro: não há regras!**

**Por Lika Nues**

"A hiperatividade é um dos componentes mais conhecidos do TDAH - Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção e Hiperatividade. A criança hiperativa mostra atividade maior que outras crianças da mesma idade. É comum as crianças serem ativas, sem que isto seja uma hiperatividade anormal ou patológica. A diferença é que a criança hiperativa mostra um excesso de comportamentos, em relação às outras crianças, além de dificuldade em manter a concentração, impulsividade e agitação. A criança hiperativa é um desafio para seus pais, familiares e professores."

Definição do dicionário sobre hiperativo.

Agora, você ai leitor, deve estar perguntando-se: o que o 'grande' Itachi Uchiha está fazendo com um dicionário que pesa uma tonelada em uma noite de quinta-fera? Simples. O filho mais velho da família Uchiha está planejando, criando um manual com notas e pontos a seguir para realizar a sua maior façanha e realização. Não! Não se engane. Sua maior concretização não será outra senão conquistar um certo loirinho hiperativo que por sinal é melhor amigo de seu irmão caçula. Está perdido? Itachi também.

**OoO**

Não faz muito que cheguei no meu apartamento, dei uma passada rápida na casa da minha família para pegar um dicionário, isso mesmo, um dicionário. Preciso encontrar tudo que posso sobre hiperatividade, tudo que pode ajudar-me a conhecer melhor minhas chances e oportunidades, pois estou indo para a guerra. Confuso? não duvido, pouco um dicionário poderia ajudar com uma guerra, mas pode muito ajudar-me com a minha próxima batalha. Eu, Itachi Uchiha, filho mais velho de Fugaku e Mikoto Uchiha, conhecido por muitos como gênio, 26 anos de idade, Ceo das Corporation Uchiha: Desistiu!

É isso mesmo, eu desisto. Confesso que estou loucamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por um loirinho hiperativo que também, tenho o azar de ser o melhor amigo de meu irmão - que o protege como um cão de guarda. Daqueles bem ferrozes. Não tenha ideias tolas, não tenho medo do meu irmão, todavia reconheço o perigo quando vejo um. Sasuke e eu somos diferentes, opostos sim, no entanto mais como lados diferentes de uma mesma lua. Enquanto eu sou semelhante fisicamente com meu pai, minha personalidade é mais como a dona Mikoto, o Sasuke é o inverso. Assemelha-se com nossa mãe físicamente, o que faz com que a maioria das pessoas o subestimem, mas é totalmente o jeito de nosso pai em todos os sentidos. Isso é complicado, significa obstáculos a mais para mim.

Enquanto sentado na sala do meu apartamento silencioso, vou anotando os pontos fortes e pontos fracos do meu novo "desafio".

_**Pontos fortes:**_

1) Ele é lindo;

2) Carismático;

3) Família conhecida Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki ( Amigos e parceiros de negocios de longos anos);

4) Amigo leal e de valores certos;

5) Ingênuo (Mesmo com a idade de 19 - 2 meses mais jovem que meu próprio irmão);

6) Ele tem uma bundinha redondinha e perfeita;

7) Charmoso;

8) Boca rosada e carnuda que dá vontade de beijar a toda hora (parece apetitoso também);

9) Olhos azuis límpidos ( verdadeiramente lindo!);

_**Pontos fracos: **_

1) escandaloso, fala de mais, não presta atenção (mas é tão fofo assim.);

2) Sasuke;

3) É muito crédulo e amigos de todos;

4) Tem meu irmão de guarda;

5) Sete anos mais jovem (posso remediar isso tenho só 26, sou alto,bonito, desejável, votado recentemente como solteiro mais sexy e a inexperiência terei muito prazer em ensinar tudo);

6) Sasuke...interferência;

7) melhor amigo:Sasuke ( dificilmente conseguirei arrancar alguma coisa que me ajude);

8) Sasuke...

No fim, tudo resume-se à Sasuke. Esse é e será meu maior obstáculo. Não me entenda mal, de certa forma eu amo meu irmão, mas ele é irritante quando ele quer ser. Eu nunca entendi direito como os dois tornaram-se amigos porque, estes sim, são realmente opostos, tanto fisica como mentalmente. São sol e a lua, mesmo assim nunca separaram-se desde infância. Brigam, Discutem, Xingam mas estão sempre juntos.

A diferença de idade de ambos não é muita é 2 meses, quando minha mãe ficou grávida, logo após Kushina-san ficou também e desde então fizeram planos juntas, foi comum crescer com Naruto-kun em casa. Ele sempre foi fofo chamando de Tachi-nisan. Sasuke era querido também e ambos disputavam minha atenção. Bons tempos!

Então, eu cresci e a diferença de idade começou a mudar as pespectivas, de fofos passaram a ser crianças barrulhentas. De irmão mais velho tornei-me Itachi-Baka e posteriormente, Itachi Morra! E para meu loriinho, o que realmente importa, tornei-me Itachi-san, irmão mais velho de Sasuke teme!

Notou os 'apelidos carinhosos'? Perceba o sarcasmo no carinhoso. Se tem uma coisa que esses dois evoluíram foi as suas expressões. Enquanto meu irmão chama meu loirinho de: Dobe, Usuratonkachi, meu loirinho revida com teme. Mas não estou brincando quando digo que são carinhos, porque são; de uma forma esquisita e tudo mais. Tenho até temor do meu nome de carinho quando vencer essa empreitada.

Voltando, ao pontos fracos ou, melhor, obstáculos. Em grande parte será meu próprio irmão meu carrasco. Nos negócios tudo depende do ponto de vista que é abordado, não é? Eu estou encarando essa minha situação desconhecida com a mesma normalidade como faria com qualquer negócio em potencial. Então, por que não tentar as mesmas táticas? Não deve ser muito difícil, afinal sou Itachi Uchiha conhecido por muitos como gênio.

**OoO**

2 semanas atrás

_Flashback_

O som do telefone toma conta do apartamento, eu acendo o abajur e olho para o relógio de cabeceira: 02:15 da manhã, de um sábado. Quem está ligando uma hora dessa? Inferno! Ajeito-me melhor na cama e rezo para que o som irritante acabe, mas não, este continua martelando em meu cérebro.

**- Merda!**

Levanto-me chutando os cobertores e vou na direção da extensão do telefone.

**- Alô! **- Falo com uma voz arrastada de sono, mas logo fico alerta quando reconheço a voz do meu irmão. Para estar me ligando a um horário desse a coisa deve ser séria. Escuto com atenção tudo que me diz e desligo o telefone. Saio praguejando e xingando todos os santos dos irmãos mais novos, procuro as chaves do meu carro, uma roupa casual e vou fazer o que se espera de um irmão mais velho.

Enquanto dirigia para o local indicado pelo meu irmão, minha cabeça está à mil, criando pontos, estratégias, soluções, e acima de tudo, distraindo a minha preocupação. Não, que eu nunca irei admitir isso nem mesmo sobre tortura. Conhecendo-o como sei, só a um motivo para Sasuke me ligar com uma voz apreensiva e pedir-me ajuda: Naruto Uzumaki.

Em qual idiotice esse dois meteram-se agora? Fazia mais 5 anos que eu não vejo o melhor amigo do meu irmão, a útima lembrança que tenho dele é um menino fracote, desengonçado, com grandes olhos azuis, aparelho na boca e muito falastrão. Se eu não estiver enganado foi na festa de minha mãe, passei em casa para desejar um feliz aniversário pois estavam com amigos da faculdade, e desde então nunca mais o encontrei em nenhuma reunião de família e os aniversários do meu irmão, a partir de então, foram encontros com amigos e um jantar reservado apenas a familhares sem a presença do loiro. O que foi estranho já que cresceu como parte de nossa família. Nunca teria dado-me conta dessa mudança de comportamento se não fosse por essa noite.

Chego na zona mais perigosa da cidade, vejo milhares de grupinhos, carros coloridos e música alta. Sei, que esse ambiente não é o preferido do meu irmão, apesar da distância eu o conheço melhor do que ninguém, sabe faz parte da condição que assentado em ser irmão mais velho. Você apenas sabe.

Logo, por Kami, o que ele está fazendo aqui? Olho em volta e procuro um homem jovem com cabelo na cor preto-azulado espetado para todos os lados, pele alva, alto e corpo bem definido. Tem muitas pessoas com as mesmas características, então começo a procurar um loiro, de pele bronzeada e animado, se tem uma coisa que Uzumaki sempre conseguiu foi destacar-se mesmo quando não deveria.

Entenda, por favor. Estou mal humorado, com sono, na zona mais perigosas da cidade e tenho certeza que isso é culpa do idiota do amigo do meu irmão. Desculpe se não vou pegar leve com o moleque, ainda mais, sabendo o quanto orgulhoso o meu irmão é, e para pedir que não conte aos nossos pais, tenho razão em estar zangado, não tenho?

Desço do carro e verifico a trava duas vezes consecutivas para ter certeza que o alarme acionou. Seguro morreu de velho, melhor precaver do que ficar sem veículo e começo a andar em meio as pessoas buscando qualquer indicação do Sasuke ou Naruto. Enquanto ando, mulheres esfregam-se em meu corpo com menos roupas do que um trapo, algumas e alguns insinuam-se dançando e outros olham mal encarado. Logo vejo a cabeleira loira curta, arrepiado e aproximo-me.

Enquanto ia na direção do que espero que seja o amigo do meu irmão, vou notando a diferença da minha memória para a realidade. Foi-se o menino esquelético e na minha frente está um homem jovem com o corpo esguio e definido, não tão alto quanto eu ou até mesmo Sasuke, pele suave da cor de caramelo, cabelos fartos loiros da cor do sol e um presença impressionante, relmente nada do garoto que um dia conheci.

- **Naruto-kun? ...- **Quando este vira encontro os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi, um azul conciso, suas feições também mudaram, foi-se a gordura de bebe e tornou-se mais clássica, com a boca rosada carnuda e nariz arrebitado e suas marquinhas nas bochechas fazem parecer quase que inocente. Realmente muito belo. Desapego-me desses pensamentos e volto a ser prático, afinal estou aqui para meu irmão. **- Onde está meu outoto?**

-** Itachi-san! Você será nossa carona? eu não faço ideia da onde o teme está, ele ficou irritado e depois mandou-me ficar aqui e desde então venho esperando também.**

Eu não posso deixar de contrair os olhos com irritação com o jeito despreocupado que esse loiro lida com a situação. Como ele sobreviveu todo esse tempo? Eu sei, meu irmão. Realmente esses dois completam-se. O loiro começa agitar-se como se estivesse em um formigueiro.

-** Né, Né, Itachi-san, quem sabe não devo ir por ai procurando?**

Mas antes que eu possa responder escuto a voz do meu irmão.

-** Você fique onde está dobe, você não acharia nem mesmo um agulha em um palheiro e tudo culpa você não fosse o Usuratonkachi que é, não estaríamos aqui.**

**- Mas...**

Olho para o lado e vejo ele vindo a nossa direção e firmando-se do lado de Naruto-kun e arrastando-o, não entendo porque o contato casual entre meu irmão e seu amigo me incomoda profundamente, ignoro tudo e sigo em direção ao carro, enquanto ambos discutem.

Pelo que pude reunir enquanto ouvia a briga. Naruto caiu na lábia de mais um pervetido, esse, dessa vez, chama-se Sai, que prometeu para o loirinho para ver uma corrida de rua. O dito cujo só esqueceu de avisar que sempre é feita uma aposta, e o desgraçado resolveu apostar o corpo de Naruto-kun, e a corrida estaria acontecendo entre Sabaku no Gaara e Sai. Quando o loiro foi contar ao meu irmão o convite Sasuke veio junto para resolver a situação. No fim, os dois motoristas pegaram-se nos socos e Sasuke fugiu com Naruto.

Eu percebo o silêncio que tomou conta do veículo, quando olho pelo retrovisor vejo o loiro atirado no banco de trás ressonando de leve, com a boca fazendo um bico e aqueles lábios rosados destacado, parecem preender toda a minha atenção, o rosto tão sereno e bonito. Um anjo dormindo, pena que não o mesmo acordado. olho com canto dos olhos para meu irmão, que está sentando no banco dos passageiros, e noto a contração em seu lábios, novamente um sentimento toma conta, sinto inveja. Ciúme? do quê ou de quem? e por reflexo aperto o volante do carro e concentro unicamente no caminho para meu apartamento.

Quando paro na minha vaga no estacionamento, olha para o lado e vejo Sasuke encarando-me como se estivesse medindo-me. Eu franzo a testa e levando uma sobrancelha fina e escura para ele, mas tudo que o irritante faz e sorrir o sorriso patenteado Uchiha e indicar o seu amigo no banco de trás.

- **Eu sugiro que você o carregue para o sofá da sala, pois vou ficar com o quarto de hospedes, e melhor do que acorda-lo, se não quer lidar com uma chorradeira que vai levar anos para conseguirmos controlar e dormir, e já está tarde. **

E antes que eu possa responder o atrevido já foi em direção ao elevador. Olho para o menino e analiso tudo que ouvi do meu irmão. Será que vai realmente acontecer se eu acordá-lo? Sasuke conhece-o a vida inteira, e apesar de ser um homem, Naruto-kun não parece pesar muito não teria problema nenhum carregando-o até em casa. Vou verificando todo o corpo a minha frente e realmente tenho que admitir que o rapaz cresceu bem. Sinto um arrepio na minha nuca, olho para a direção do elevador e vejo Sasuke parado com os braços cruzados e uma contração nos lábios encarando-me novamente, ele está tão estranho.

Não adianta nada ficar aqui pensando, estou com sono e quanto mais cedo eu levar esse garoto para cima, mais rápido volto para a minha cama. Desço e abro a porta de trás e com todo cuidado que posso pego o homem nos meus braços, ele cheira tão bem, um cheiro nem doce e, ainda assim, não cítrico, e apenas bom. Os cabelos tocam meu queixo e não posso deixar de inspirar mais o cheiro e abraça-lo mais forte e seu corpo encaixa-se ao meu, mesmo com a posição que estamos, é como se eu estivesse carregando um saco de batata e não uma pessoa, no entanto, parece tão certo ele preso em mim. Quando dou-me conta estou na frente do sofá para colocar minha carga em cima e não faço ideia de onde está meu otouto, quando fiquei tão distraído?

Ajeito o rapaz e vou na direção do armário, pego o que é necessário: cobertores e um travesseiro, volto e termino de arrumar meu hospede auto-imposto enquanto faço isso não posso deixar de passar as mãos nos cabelos loiros e devorar o rosto sereno do menino, que faz um tique com os lábios e antes que perceba estou sorrindo olhando para a cena. Ele é fofo!

Minha atenção e desviada para meu irmão que está escorado na porta da sala com olhos negros brilhando, sinto-me como se estivesse para entrar em algo maior do que eu, mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa ele vira-se e vai direção ao quarto de hospedes.

- **Nem se preocupe! O dobe só acordará amanha cedo como se nada tivesse acontecido, vou para a cama. Boa Noite Itachi-baka!**

**- Tchau, otouto-baka. **

Antes de ir para a cama dou mais uma olhada para o loiro, estou preste a ajeitar os seus cabelos, mas contenho-me. O que está acontecendo comigo? Esse é o melhor amigo do meu irmão, uma criança, estou apenas cansado preciso dormir. Arrumo-me na minha cama e antes que perceba estava dormindo, mas dessa vez tive uma noite agitada repleta de imagens de um loiro com os olhos azuis.

**OoO**

O meu apartamento sempre foi limpo, simples, arrejado e principalmente silencioso. Pois então, imagine meu choque quando acordei algumas horas mais tarde e percebi a barrulheira que vinha na direção da minha cozinha, talvez? Demorou uns minutos para recordar da madrugada e dos meus hospedes indesejáveis. Eu não sei se xingo, grito ou arranco o cabelo. Detesto acordar cedo, ou melhor, acordar de qualquer maneira quando não consigo a minha cota decente de sono.

Vou na direção das vozes e reconheço de cara a voz animada do loiro e o timbre do meu irmão irritadiço. Estão discutindo para variar. Termino de fazer a minha rotina matinal e vou para separar os cães antes que destruam a minha cozinha. Mas o que esperava, não era nada, como a cena que me deparei: Naruto encostado na pia tentando fechar a válvula da torneira da pia, com o torso bronzeado nu, e as gotinhas caminhando por todo o seu corpo e os bicos dos peitos atiçados. Meus olhos não podem deixar de acompanhar todas as gotículas de àgua e desejar que eu pudesse ver a parte mais ao sul, e falando em área ao sul, a minha teve uma reação instantânea e bem presente.

-** Tome a toalha dobe, se não vai pegar um resfriado! **

**- Mas a culpa e tua teme que puxou isso com força...Itachi-san vai ficar puto com a gente...**

**- Itachi-baka está com cara de tacho parado ali.**

Eu recomponho-me quando ouço a provocação do meu irmão e ajeito da melhor forma para disfarçar a minha ereção, mas ela é teimosa e dá uma sacudida, quando Naruto olha na minha direção e fica todo envergonhado. Com as bochechas vermelhas e com o olhar timido, tão virginal, um pecado realmente e meu corpo reage novamente a essa presença, tudo que quero fazer é arrastar esse garoto para a minha cama e violentá-lo.

Não espere! De jeito nenhum, isso é Naruto-kun, a quem vi crescer, troquei fralda, ajudei com machucados, amigo do meu irmão, não virginal, não pecado, não desejável. E não está nesse exato momento fazendo beicinho para o meu irmão, que está sacudindo a cabeça e rindo com ele, e seus olhos azuis não estão voltados somente para Sasuke, e eu, definitivamente, não estou ficando com raiva e ciume do meu próprio irmão. De maneira nenhuma isso está acontecendo comigo. Limpo a garganta para que eles parem de discutir e Sasuke olha-me com a sobrancelha levantada com uma pergunta silenciosa e eu retribuo o favor.

Naruto começa a rir do nada, e a sua alegria toma conta do ambiente como se estivesse iluminando o dia depois de uma semana de tempestades; Ambos viramos para o rapaz e respondemos da mesma maneira e sua alegria aumenta e antes que Sasuke pudesse explodir, ele pisca para o meu irmão e zomba indiretamente nós dois.

-** Isso deve ser coisa de genes Uchiha, né, né. **- Indicando as sobrancelhas e fazendo uma imitação bizarra do que fizemos antes.

Nem mesmo eu ou meu irmão podemos deixar de divertirmos com isso, apesar de tudo e todas as brincadeiras e brigas somos uma família e somos sim, orgulhosos do nosso legado. Sasuke aproxima-se e dá um peteleco na nuca do loiro e voltam a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes, café da manha, ao que parece. Apesar que do lado de Naruto-kun parece mais café da manhã queimado. Eu nego com a cabeça e pego um caixa de cereal no armário e leite na geladeira e entrego para o loiro que me dá um sorriso deslumbrante, e naquele segundo eu perco a capacidade de respirar e tudo que posso fazer é perder-me naqueles olhos azuis e desejar novamente aquela boca com um desespero que nunca imaginei; Aperto os punhos e volto a controlar a minha mente, devo estar carente, é isso, faz tempo que não tenho um encontro privado, não há outra razão.

Sasuke fica em silêncio, o que não é estranho, mas enervante quando se é foco dessa quietude. Realmente, não entendo meu irmão e suas olhadas repentinas, seus pequenos sorrisos e desconsidero tudo como sendo apenas, mais irritante que o normal. As horas passam, os meninos arrumam a cozinha e quando percebo estou na porta despedindo-me deles. No entanto antes de sair Sasuke fixa seus olhos negros com os meus e diz de maneira séria:

-** Itachi! Estou te devendo uma, seja esperto na hora de pedir de volta. Ok? **

Eu fico sem reação porque meu otouto não constuma agir assim, tão enigmático ou eu não são tão lerdo para notar as entrelinhas, mas provavelmente é somente cansaço. Depois vou pensar com mais calma em tudo isso e dar o troco. Volto para minha sala e não entendo porque parece tão vazio e solitário. Preciso ligar para os antigos amigos da faculdade e procurar dar uma escapada, acho que preciso relaxar um pouco.

**OoO**

Mais 1 semana depois

Essa semana que passou foi a mais louca da minha vida, acho que estou ficando insano, contaminado com a presença constante nos meus pensamentos de um loiro, falastrão, inocente, alegre e lindo. E nem mesmo posso responsabilizar ninguém por isso, a não ser eu mesmo e meu maldito corpo que reage a qualquer pensamento em direção ao Uzumaki.

Realmente a pior semana da minha vida, sonos agitados, pensamentos dispersos, sonhos molhados como um adolescente recém descoberto. Por amor de Kami, tenho 26 anos de idade, sou homem experiente, nunca prendi-me tanto a uma satisfação física ou ansiei tanto algo como eu desejo aquele corpo em contato com o meu.

Carência? Pois é, eu pensei isso também e procurei resolver o problema, fui praticamente humilhado. Meu 'amiguinho' resolveu não colaborar quando eu precisei, diante de uma coleção perfeita de homens e mulheres mais lindos, 'ele' não fez ao menos uma contração para indicar nada, mas a simples lembrança do sorriso de um 'certo' loiro deixa em posição de sentido como uma pedra.

Se eu não conseguir descobrir o que há de errado comigo vou sofrer de bolas roxas e minha mão vai acabar caindo de tantas vezes que venho usando toda a semana. Só pode ser um problema hormonal, vou marcar uma consulta médica, não pode ser normal nunca passei por isso na adolescência então, porquê agora, por que com ele?

Hoje eu vou resolver tudo isso, já falei com os rapazes e Kisame organizou para nós encontrarmos no bar da Torre, próximo a faculdade que tanto Sasuke e Naruto estudam. Apenas uma coincidência claro, não estou procurando maneiras de encotrá-lo indiretamente, lógico que não. Vamos nos encontrar com a velha turma da Akatsuke.

A faculdade é dividida por grupos em cada curso, o que participei de economia é chamado de Akatsuke, eu sei que Sasuke faz parte do grupo Hebi e Naruto-kun faz parte do grupo Hokage. Como eu sei? eu pesquisei tudo sobre ele nessa semana que passou. Virei um perseguidor é isso que está pensando, não é? claro que não estou procurando indiretamente saber mais sobre ele. É amigo do meu irmão, tenho que saber se é uma boa influência, é parte da minha responsabilidade como irmão mais velho. Por favor, desconsidere o fato que nossas famílias se conhecem a vida toda.

Olho para o relógio dou um suspiro longo e vou em direção a saída, ligo para Kisane avisando que estou indo e tomo meu carro na direção do bar que mantém muitas memórias da minha época de faculdade. Quando chego sinto-me nostálgico, olho para os lados procurando um cabelo loiro como tem sido meu comportamento ao longo de toda a essa semana, quando percebo polício meus pensamentos e recordo-me que tenho que procurar Kisane, e não, nenhum loiro lindo com corpo do pecado.

Entro no bar e logo vejo a minha antiga turma com os novos alunos que fazem parte do novo grupo estudantil, tem um loiro entre eles e meu coração dispara, mas logo noto que não é quem eu queria que fosse. E minha razão me diz que nem faz sentido já que o curso de Naruto-kun é em outra área, nada haver com Akatsuke. Sento e presto atenção em volta e ouvindo e falando em monossilábos com o grupo. Quando minhas entranhas agitam-se no momento que escuto a voz que tem sido meu tormento em meus sonhos.

**- Vamos Kiba, não seja assim, você prometeu ajudar-me!**

**- Por que não pede ao Sasuke, Naruto?**

**- Porque ele também está envolvido com seu próprio grupo, Kiba. E fazemos parte do mesmo grupo o que te custa ajudar-me a configurar isso? **

Eu me perco com a visão do loirinho agitado, choramingando e fazendo olhinhos de cachorro tentando convencer aquele insensível ajudá-lo. Como pode recusar um pedido daquele? se fosse comigo já teria dito: Sim! Estou prestes a levantar quando vejo um rapaz de pele pálida aproximando-se do loiro e colocando as mãos no meu loiro e sorrindo-o de maneira falsa, quero torcer o seu pescoço e antes que tome uma atitude, Kisame se aproxima e segura meus ombros e assobia olhando para onde está toda a minha atenção.

- **Nossa ele cresceu bem, aquele camarrão, hein? Será que tenho chance de mostrar minha Samehada para ele. **

Kisame é sempre Kisame, e sendo assim me sorri com aquele sorriso de tubarão e tudo que quero e quebrar seus dentes, e antes que possa controlar-me afirmo com voz sussurada

**- Fique longe dele, é meu!**

Meu? quando se tornou meu. Kisame olha-me profundamente avaliando e observando tudo, o seu sorriso fica maior, isso se é possível e solta um sonora gargalhada, mas antes de afastar-se murmura alguma coisa que meus ouvidos negam-se a aceitar, pelo menos por agora, e volta para o grupo fazendo sinal para eu ir em qualquer brincadeira e provocação, olho em volta e ainda vejo meu loiro cercado por esses abutres e resolvo me aproximar. Chego e toco de leve seu ombro e Naruto comporta-se com aquele jeito envergonhado e suas bochechas ficam vermelhas olhando nos meus olhos e tudo que quero fazer e pegar ele e arrastá-lo comigo e preendê-lo onde somente eu posso ver isso. Noto que esse desejo não é apenas meu, ciúme, raiva, ódio tomam conta de mim. Onde está Sasuke que não está cuidando dele?

Minha raiva e cancelada quando escuto aquela voz melodiosa falando comigo.

-** Está procurando Sasuke, Itachi-san? Eles tem laboratórios hoje.**

- **Não Naruto-kun estou com amigos e veteranos do grupo Akatsuke **- digo-lhe apontando a mesa - **Eu ouvi você falando que precisa de ajuda se não for nada demais posso fazer isso por você. **

- **Não quero incomodá-lo** - Meu loirinho praticamente sussurra para mim, acho tão fofo esse jeito tímido que ele fica sempre que estou por perto.

- **Não é problema nenhum! **- aproveito e tiro os braços pálidos do meu loiro e arrasto-o para o canto e começo a trabalhar com a configuração do programa com ele, realmente o projeto e bastante criativo e não posso deixar de notar a sensibilidade e inteligência por trás do mesmo.

Fico encantando conversando com Naruto, enquanto ele empolga-se e conta-me tudo sobre o projeto que criou, pessoas, inspiração e impressões. Minha tarde foi a melhor que tenho em um longo tempo, sem ser aqueles encontros com conversa unilateral, aqui estamos compartilhando e não posso deixar de notar que eu quero repetir isso o mais rápido possível.

Quando Sasuke chegou olhou-me com uma pergunta muda e tudo que faço é sorrir e me afastar. Sei que ele ficará puto com isso, mas não quero estragar meu humor brincando com meu irmão agora. Ele apenas olha-me novamente e vai em direção ao Naruto que recebe-o com o maior dos sorrisos e naquele momento eu prometo, que em breve, esse sorriso será dirigido apenas para mim. E só então, realmente admito que estou perdido e ferrado!

_fim fhashback_

**OoO**

Tempo presente

E finalmente chegamos aqui, onde estou na sala da minha casa fazendo uma lista e planejamento de como agir a partir de agora. Como conquistar terreno; chamar atenção do meu loiro e livrar-me das pestes e obstáculos. Isso é completamente novo para mim, sou experiente sim, no entanto nunca estive apaixonado por ninguém e sei que tem varios fatores contra. Mas eu quero Naruto.

Itachi Uchiha rendeu-se e desistiu de lutar contra o furracão que é Naruto Uzumaki, eu tenho consciência que isso é só o começo dos meu problemas.E a culpa é minha, não é?

Eu sei que é. Eu poderia muito bem ter dito uma grandissímo: Não!Quando meu irmão me ligou naquelas duas semanas atrás mas eu fui ser o Big Brother e antes que pudesse perceber estava envolvido com a maior a enrrascada da minha vida. A minha solidão, minha quietude, a minha rotina está completamente ameaçados agora.

E quer saber? No fundo pouco me importa, sinto-me pela primeira vez livre, vivo, cheio de expectativa para esse sentimento e também para conseguir o meu prêmio. Eu não sei se estarei fazendo as coisas certas, mas quem sabe? tudo que posso fazer é lidar com isso da melhor maneira que posso, ou seja planejando.

_**Primeiro passo: Dedique-se!**_

_**Segundo passo: Qualidade de vida/tempo**_

_**Terceiro passo: Observe e analise o ambiente.**_

_**Quarto passo: Criar uma rede de segurança e relacionamentos **_

_**Quinto passo: Audição seletiva.**_

_**Sexto passo: Empenho aos detalhes.**_

_**Sétimo passo: defina seus aliados e trabalhe com eles.**_

_**Oitavo passo: Tolerância e Resistência.**_

_**Nono passo: Planos para longo prazo. **_

_**Décimo passo: Discrição.**_

E pronto, eu tenho meu 10 passos. Como em qualquer empreendimento de negocios, vou fazer o que faço de melhor, vou vencer e ter o maior tesouro comigo. Eu sou um Uchiha e nós sempre temos aquilo que queremos. Naruto nem mesmo irá saber o que lhe antigiu.


End file.
